


Dream SMP Shorts

by Sapnappers



Category: Dream Team RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Luke | Punz (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapnappers/pseuds/Sapnappers
Summary: Just a short bunch of stories that I've written in light of the recent arc on the Dream SMP
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dream SMP Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to tag, please don't bully me

_"Just say you hate me."_

The words struck like a knife straight into his heart, but he stood his ground. If he was effected in anyway, it would not be apparent to any of the members present. "I care about you, George, " was all he could say in response. He attempted to take a step closer to the man in question until he was halted in his place.

"Bullshit! That is bullshit, Dream, and you know it!" George raised his voice, finally fed up with the situation at hand. "You don't care about me. You don't care about me or Sapnap or Punz or _anyone_. All you care about are those discs. Yeah, I know. I heard about your little upset the other day, how _' I care more about your discs than you do. That's the only thing I care about, actually'_. You don't care about us, you never did! So don't stand there and pretend like you have all along, Dream!"

"George, I-"

"No!" The brit took a short, needed, yet shaky breath, "No. Don't do this now, Dream, it's too late for that." Sapnap had come up behind George, placing a calming hand on his shoulder, allowing George to realize he needed to breathe. After a bigger breath this time, he continued with a much steadier voice, "We're leaving. We don't want any trouble with territory, we're still a part of the Dream SMP land, but we're going far away from here, away from _you_."

Dream stifled his hitch of breath by taking a harsh step forward, "George, you can't- why- when was this even decided?"

George was unfazed as he answered. "This morning, I had a talk with my men when we heard the news of your encounter with Tommy. You've wronged us long enough, Dream, please. Just let us go, we won't be in the way of your precious discs anymore. You can go about your business without having to worry about keeping up your sick charades with the people you've known for years. _Years_ , you kept this up for years, Jesus Christ." A sigh, "I will truly, honestly, never understand what goes through your head. How you can stand there straight and tall. How you can look us dead in the eyes and lie to us every day without feeling an inch of shame or regret. How you had everything, only to throw it all away for a music disc quarrel with a _child._ "

The group in front of the masked man slowly, yet surely, began to disperse behind George until the only two left were the brunette himself and Sapnap. George looked over his shoulder to lock eyes with Sapnap, nodding slightly, before the raven himself left to join the others. The brit took one final glance at the man in front of him before turning around and taking his leave as well.

Dream could feel himself get antsy attempting to hide his upset and shock. His hands racked up levels of shakes until he finally called out in a masked fit of rage with clenched fists, 

"Fine! You're right, I don't give a fuck about you, you mean nothing to me, _nothing!"_ He let out a forced chuckle, "Pawns were all you were. Simple, dumb, idiotic pawns who bowed to my every will. The look of joy on your faces whenever you happily agreed to do whatever I asked was almost enough to make me laugh at how fucking _hooked_ you were onto me. _Especially you,_ George." Another laugh, this one much more maniacal, "You had this gleam in your eye all the fucking time, it was so annoying. The way it shone whenever I said I loved you, it's a fucking shame I didn't get to see it leave your eyes the moment you realized I never actually meant it, I never loved y-"

He was almost too slow to react to the sudden slash of the enchanted netherite axe directly toward his throat. Luckily he was able to bring up his shield and just barely knock away the weapon before it did any damage. Although he was lucky enough to avoid death, he wasn't lucky enough to anticipate the amount of adrenaline being exerted through George that allowed him to rush right back in and hold the axe directly up against his throat, one simple _Swoosh!_ away from killing him. Dream held his head up high to get away from the axe, yet the axe followed suit.

"Shut up! Stop fucking talking! You- I can't _believe_ you! You won and yet you still continue to do this shit! God _damn_ it, Clay, when will you learn to know when you've won. It's _over."_ He let out a deep sigh as he lowered his hand wielding the ticket to Dream's death. "I'll be taking my leave, goodbye."

He left. He left and Dream stood there, head still held high. He held his composure until they were out of sight, until he was sure they were gone. The blonde fell to his knees, shaky and heavy sobs being pulled from deep within him. He dropped everything and clutched his chest over his heart, _hard_ , as if it would be able to suppress the ache he felt. His body folded in on itself as if trying to completely disappear from existence entirely.

It hurt. It hurt so much, but hidden under all the pain was relief. If he pushed all of the people he loved and truly cared about, there's no way their torture would be used against him. He was protecting them. They were safe, but _fuck_ did it hurt like a bitch.


End file.
